<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being close by Elxoxolou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943403">Being close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elxoxolou/pseuds/Elxoxolou'>Elxoxolou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elxoxolou/pseuds/Elxoxolou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the end of S2 (just after soulmates.) The Parks departments Summer BBQ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a sort of giddiness in how close she is standing next to him. The way he knows that he is slightly blocking the sun where he is stood, that something his body is doing is having an effect on hers. Then he feels bad for making her cold in his shadow. Leslie Knope deserves the sun. So he moves slightly. It shocks her and she looks straight at him, and it dawns on him that he would do anything for her.<br/>
“Are you leaving?” She asks. God no. Of course he isn’t. Where would he leave to? Where did he even go before. “I thought you’d like the sun.” He regrets it as soon as he says it. He was always so clumsy with his words, like the honesty of how he feels is too close to the tip of his tongue that it infects everything normal he tries to say. “I like you more than a bit of sun.” She tugs on his wrist so he is back in the circle of chatter and Tom is telling some story about money, probably. He is not listening because he is trying to remember every specific detail of “I like you more.” She was talking now, laughing even, drinking. Telling him she liked him more than the sun, was just one nice thing she had said today. She had said it then moved on and he felt creepy for the way he is obsessing over it. She was nice to everyone, so it was hard to tell if she was especially nice to him or if she liked him more than a friend because she really liked her friends.<br/>
He needed to drink. Just to get out of his head. It was the Summer BBQ, one of the 100s of events that seemed to exist in his calendar of things organised by Leslie. It was nice and Parks really were a nice place to be, when you have people to be in them with.<br/>
It got dark quickly and he imagined that they would begin to leave soon and the closeness of leaving makes him begin to count all of the missed opportunities of breaks in conversation where he could of spoken just to her and he didn’t. Leslie picks up a bag and he instantly says “I’ll help with the clean-up.”<br/>
“No way. This was a parks organised even for staff, it feels un-hostly to make you clean up.” She replies and he wants to tell her, that he looked forward to cleaning up after these events the most. That it was statistically more likely that they would have a longer conversation the less people who were around and if he went home now he would just imagine her clearing up the park anyway.<br/>
“Leslie, I am helping. I’m a citizen of Pawnee just here to clean the park.” He wishes he had said something cleverer.<br/>
“Sir, it clearly states on park gates no admittance after sunset. You are breaking park rules by being here.” She was role-playing. Leslie Knope was role-playing with him.<br/>
“I am so sorry Deputy Director I was just trying to do my bit for the community. I love parks so much and would hate to think a ruckus government party would leave the parks a less friendly place.”<br/>
She cackles and he knows he has said the right thing. He hadn’t calculated a response that meant he would get her approval but knowing that she was happy with what he had said makes his fingertips numb, and he becomes calmer. They talk and joke, he is defiantly flirting she is being charming. She occasionally will say “Ben” with a look that proves that she knows him. That she knows his behaviour and can assess whether he is being Ben-like. Maybe she is his best friend. He knows Ann is hers, but maybe She can still be his. Can there be a one-way best friendship?<br/>
They take bags of stuff that need to go back to City Hall and put them in Donna’s car. It is only Jerry, Donna, Ben and Leslie left and they move quickly getting the stuff in just as it starting to get colder. Donna gets in the driver’s seat and Jerry in the front seat. He becomes very quickly aware that in staying to tidy he had lost his lift back to City hall with Chris and the way the car was packed left just one seat left.<br/>
“I guess I will see you Monday” he says to Leslie who is the only person outside of the car. “What?” she replies confused. Then she realises there is no room for him. He feels stupid for staying and cleaning up because of the way Leslie looks at him with this sort of pity in her eyes. The car park is clearly empty and they both know he expected there would be enough room with Donna.<br/>
“I’ll get a cab” he says.<br/>
“It will take like an hour. I’ll wait with you. It is my fault you missed out on a ride back with Chris. We will split it.”  She says, and he wishes that it was unselfish thing to do to say yes but she is stood in front of him practically shivering in her summer dress.<br/>
Donna winds down the window and huffs “Wyatt-Knope get in”<br/>
“There is only one seat, I’ll get a cab.” Ben says.<br/>
“What? Leslie just sit on Bens lap, it is like a 5 minute drive.” Donna says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Ben can feel the way his face drops and he is using every ounce of energy to try and move his face back into a normal expression so that he can begin to protest that, that is clearly an insane idea when Leslies hand holds his and that is all it takes for his body to start working again.<br/>
“I know you don’t like cops, but it is so close and will put a seatbelt around us and be safe. I actually have a jet ski licences and so I know how to survive in a high speed vehicle.” He hadn’t even thought about cops. He wished that had been the reason he had turned to jelly. The cops were a new worry that hit him as soon as she was saying it out loud. He was initially completely immobilised by the thought of having the girl who he has a crush on sit on his lap.<br/>
“I feel like maybe it is time we break a rule” She says and he nearly kisses her then, because that must have been a very clear sign that she fancied him. “Okay.” He says immediately.<br/>
He climbs into the car and sits, not quite sure what to do with his legs or his arms or any part of his body. He reaches out and takes her hand, guiding her as if she needs help getting into a car. Really he was just eager to touch her. As she sat her dress rose up slightly and he knew her bare thighs were against his legs. It rose even more as she lent to shut the door and he had to breath slowly and count the lines of her striped shoulder straps in an attempt to distract himself from the fact that her underwear was in direct contact with his jeans. He was a pervert and this was a bad idea.<br/>
He lent across and pulled the belt across the two of them. He hated how long it took him to click it into place. He wished he had been in Donna’s car before and knew the exact mechanics of how her seatbelts worked. As soon as it clicked in his heart flooded with relief, everyone had been waiting in silence to hear the click of the belt before they started drive away.<br/>
The second the car moved it shocked him like he had never been inside a car before. On instinct he held Leslies hip. For safety. He didn’t let go of her hip because his mind had stopped working and he would never again have control of his limbs.<br/>
He couldn’t quite believe that he used to be a cool chilled out guy that casually dated girls and didn’t over think every moment. Leslie whispered “It is okay” and held his free hand in hers and leant back into him slightly. He knew she was trying to calm him about the cops but it made him feel better for the way he was holding her.<br/>
Donna put on some music and Jerry began to sleep and it felt like they were both miles and miles away from the pair of them. Leslie spoke softly, he had never heard her not be loud before and it was kind of overwhelming listening to the delicate way she was talking to him. Joking about if they got pulled over it would ruin her chances of ever being president so she had way more to lose than he did. “If the cops come, pretend to be asleep, I will say it was my fault.” He nearly cries at the idea that she would give herself up for him, even though they both know he wouldn’t let that happen.<br/>
The way she had turned her face to speak to him meant her check was so close to his mouth, if his mouth moved to pronounce certain sounds of letters like a ‘w’ or a ‘c’ sound that his lips would brush against her skin. She was so close he could see the way his breath rippled against her skin, like rocks skimming across a lake.<br/>
She turnt her head back around and she brought both of his hands to rest against her waist. He held her. She began to sort of play with his fingers and it felt so nice.<br/>
They went over a bump and her body bounced of his lap. She began to fidget and he could feel her legs and her bum moving against his crotch and he lets out a little gasp straight into her ear.<br/>
She wiggles and he tries to go back to counting the lines on her strap but her shoulders are so sexy and he can see her neck and throat and he turns to look out the window to distract himself but it is too late. His blood is rushing and he wants to cry out as if it will stop time.<br/>
He starts to get hard.<br/>
Leslie Knope is sitting on his lap and he starts to get hard and she won’t stop moving.<br/>
He is so sorry. He tries to say it but it comes out all caught in his throat and he remembers that Donna and Jerry can probably here him.<br/>
He thinks he can see Leslie biting her lip in the reflection of the window. Maybe to stop herself from laughing or punching him. Then she runs her fingers up his arms and maybe its meant to make him feel less embarrassed but it just makes him harder.<br/>
They are so close to city Hall. So close. He knows he should help unload but he will say his desperate for the toilet and run. Run and hide and then find a way to make it up to them and a way to apologise to Leslie.<br/>
Donna indicates and he feels a breath of relief.<br/>
Leslie is saying something to him but he can’t hear properly and then he is whispering sorry into her ear and pushing her of his lap and running into city hall.<br/>
He keeps moving till his in his office. Then he is still. Still before putting his head in his hands and thinks about how much he should have ordered a cab.<br/>
He hears her before he sees her. Glad that his boner has started to subside, embarrassed that he can feel tears forming in his eyes. She burst through his office door and he is saying how sorry he is to her and she is repeating it is okay.<br/>
“I can’t even tell you Leslie how sorry I am. I would never want to take advantage of you and I can only imagine how uncomfortable you must feel. I will log a complaint against myself as soon as my computer is logged on and loaded.”<br/>
“Ben it is okay.”<br/>
“It isn’t okay it is appalling and I am sorry, I know that doesn’t mean anything right now/”<br/>
“/Ben I wanted you to get hard.” For the first time he looks up at her. “So if anything I was using you. I am sorry.”<br/>
“No” He says. Even though he still doesn’t really understand.<br/>
“I really like you and I think you like me too.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
“And I didn’t really intend to but I couldn’t stop rubbing against you and I had to bite my lip too. Oh god I thought you knew and/”<br/>
“It is okay if you are just trying to make me feel better.”<br/>
“No. That is not. The way your hands were on my hip and knowing you were underneath me. It was getting me so wet.”<br/>
Ben thinks fireworks are going off in his brain.<br/>
“You are very sexy Ben wyatt.”<br/>
“prove it” He says it and it shocks him.<br/>
She hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down and Bens cock immediately responded. She stepped out of them and walked over to Ben, putting her underwear in his hands and he could feel her wetness on the crotch immediately. It took his breath away. He looked at her wet white panties in his hand. They both look.<br/>
“I really like you.” Ben says.<br/>
“I like you too.” Leslie replies as they step closer together.<br/>
“I properly like you, like. I want to go out with you.”<br/>
“I would like that.”<br/>
“There is the rule”<br/>
“Ben I think you holding my wet panties whilst getting hard is already against the rules so will you just kiss me.”<br/>
He does and it is magical. He sucks on her bottom lip slightly as they push their bodies as close together as possible. She is gasping and it is the sexiest thing he has ever seen.<br/>
He pulls her dress up and over her head and looking at Leslie knope in his office in just her bra, it nearly makes him cum in his pants. He lifts her on to his desk and sucks on her throat then down her collarbone rubbing his fingers over her nipples. The noises she is making is making his eyes roll and he knows this is the happiest he has ever been.<br/>
He un hooks her bra and licks at her nipples, running his fingertips under her breasts.<br/>
“You are so so beautiful.” She makes another noise and he continues to role a nipple in his fingers as he kisses down her belly. She is perfect and he feels so lucky as he licks and sucks along her thighs.<br/>
“Are you sure you are okay with this?” He asks just before he gets to her pussy. And she says Ben and rolls her eyes in that way that proves she knows him. “Don’t be mean. Please” That is all he needed to hear and he licks along her folds. Moving down to curls his tongue inside her then moving up to lick her clit and then starts to suck on it.<br/>
She pulls at his hair and he pushes her legs open wider, determined to make her cum on his desk. He has to undo his zip so his hard dick doesn’t feel so strained but he doesn’t once stop licking. Leslie is still panting please and he gets faster then slows right down then faster again and he puts her leg over his shoulder as she starts to shudder quiet yes’s as she cums against his face.<br/>
“Wow, you have moves wyatt.”<br/>
“Did you not expect me to have moves?”<br/>
“I have thought about this a lot and you’re never as good as that. Maybe I am not good enough at what I am doing/”<br/>
“/a lot”<br/>
“Oh shut up ben”<br/>
“That is very very sexy Leslie.” All of his nervousness has disappeared because he is no longer caught inside a secret.<br/>
“So good sir, you say you have just come to clean up my park?” His eyes go wide realising what is happening. “Yes deputy director.”<br/>
“Well for that you should be rewarded.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>